Blade Storm
} |info = *Ash and 2''' holographic clones teleport and attack up to '''9 / 11 / 13 / 18 enemies within a 15 / 20 / 22 / 25 meter radius of the selected initial target. Ash can attack a maximum of 17 times, and each attack (including clone attacks) inflicts 750 / 1000 / 1500 / 2000 Finisher damage with a 100% Bleed chance. **Damage is affected by Power Strength, Steel Charge, and Combo Counter multipliers. **All attacks from Ash and his clones add to the Melee Combo Counter. **The Bleed DoT inflicts 35% of the initial damage per tick for a total of 7 ticks over 6 seconds. The Bleed damage bypasses armor and shields. **Cast range and attack radius are affected by Power Range. **Animation speed is affected by Fury and Spoiled Strike, but not base weapon attack speed or Berserker. Quickening also affects animation speed, but only if channeling is begun before and maintained through the cast. **Arcane Enhancements such as Arcane Strike and Arcane Fury will apply to Blade Storm. *Upon activating Blade Storm with the initial target in sight, additional targets are immediately selected within range. All selected targets are marked with a red tint; Ash and his clones will not attack any enemies that lack this marker. *As long as Ash has not reached the attack limit, and as long as there's more than one marked target, Ash and his clones will continue to attack all marked targets until they're killed. The same enemy can be attacked more than once. *If only one target is marked when Blade Storm is cast, Ash can continuously attack the target until the limit is reached. *Ash becomes invulnerable for the duration and is returned to the original cast location once the ability ends. *Can be activated while in the air. |augment = |tips = *Carrier's vacuum will collect items while doing this ability. *Blade Storm can be used to start long Melee Combo chains to gain additional bonus melee damage. *Blade Storm can also be empowered by performing Melee Combo chains before casting, as the ability's damage benefits greatly from the bonus melee damage multiplier. *Considering Blade Storm has a 100% chance to proc Bleed, dealing 35% of the base damage 7 times in 6 seconds, the ability actually does 2000 + ((2000*0.35)*7) = 6,900 damage in 6 seconds, making it one of the most powerful abilities in the game if modded and used accordingly. *If used during sliding, Blade Storm seems to use a shorter version of finishing animations, which reduces total animation time. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces the cast range to 17 meters and the attack radius to 8.5 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the cost to 25 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range increases the cast range to 125 meters and the attack radius to 62.5 meters. **Reduces base damage to 800 and total bleed damage to 1,960. *Maximized Power Strength increases base damage to 5,980 per attack and total bleed damage to 14,651 per attack. **Increases the cost to 155 energy. |bugs = *On certain unspecific occasions Ash will become invulnerable after using Blade Storm. It should also be noted that Blade Storm can cause lag commonly. *Very rarely, after using Blade Storm, Ash will float and become invincible. He is unable to jump or fall down, use melee weapons (or primaries/secondaries in some cases), or use Blade Storm again. Pressing E will teleport to a random enemy and perform a purely aesthetic Blade Storm attack which does no damage. This appears to occur when Blade Storm's initial target is killed before Blade Storm begins. **On some occasions (most likely related to latency), Ash will remain vulnerable whilst being unable to exit this bugged state without getting killed (as in, actually dying and using a revive charge, as revival by a teammate will not end this glitch). **This may occur when the initial target for Blade Storm is killed (by another player/procs) during the teleporting animation, causing Ash to teleport to his casting location, and initiate this bug. **To deactivate the bug, Ash can prompt a "falling out of level" event by power wall climbing to the sky if there is a wall in the map that allows him to. This will respawn Ash to a random location on the ground and deactivate the bug. *'Very Rarely,' when Ash finishes using Blade Storm he will appear at the location where he used it with 0 Health, unable to move, unable to use weapons, and unable to be damaged by enemies. Any on screen prompts that occur, such as Defense and Interception wave prompts, will not be presented to Ash in this state. Ash cannot be revived as he isn't considered down despite the fact that he has 0 health. The only way to fix this bug is to wait for the mission to end or leave the mission. *If wielding a melee weapon when cast, Blade Storm will occasionally perform Finisher attacks on enemies. This does not occur if the player is hosting. *Occasionally, Ash will fall out of the map after using Blade Storm, where he will either teleport back to the original casting position or die. *If Blade Storm is cast and Ash's holograms seek out a Mind Controlled target, they will attack the target indefinitely until either the Mind Controlled target dies or its duration expires. *Attempting to use Blade Storm against another player when fighting in the Dojo will cause Ash to become invincible and hover in the air. In this state, Ash can only move and use firearms. }} See also * Ash de:Klingensturm ru:Буря Клинков Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Ash Category:Update 7